It is desirable for the consumed power of electronic device and/or the like (hereafter called a “system”) as exemplified by a portable terminal to be minimal. Consequently, much technology is being developed to reduce system power consumption. In order to develop this kind of technology, it is necessary to find the power consumption of various parts (hereafter simply called parts) comprising the system.
Normally, it is difficult to directly estimate the power consumption of all parts of a system. Hence, there are times when the maximum value for power consumption listed in data sheets (specifications) of each part combined is used as an estimated value of system power consumption. However, it is rare for each part to constantly maintain a state in which power consumption is equal to the maximum value. Consequently, maximum values and/or the like listed in data sheets are unsuitable as estimated values of power consumption.
In addition, technology has been proposed that would estimate the power consumption of each part without using the maximum value and/or the like listed in a data sheet as the estimated value. With the technology noted in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H11-232147, the power consumed by a part (command) is estimated by a simulator simulating the actions of the system.
However, in general simulators for simulating system actions do not necessarily simulate the actions of all parts of the system. When the system contains parts whose actions cannot be simulated by the simulator, there are concerns that the technology noted in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H11-232147 cannot accurately estimate the power consumption of parts comprising the system.
In consideration of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to accurately estimate the power consumption of parts comprising a system.